Redemption comes in many forms
by ReiXAsuka
Summary: Riven has once again sent herself into Exile, leaving the Institute of war in order to find peace with herself, however, when she returns, all is not as she left it. (Rated for later scenes and some of the language that will be used.)


_Hey all! This is yet another story from me, however, this story is going for a different feel then my last ones as it's not gonna be aiming for a 'romance' straight from the start and I want to develop a little more story and I want to develop my writing skills in general, as English isn't my strongest point and well, writing in general isn't my strongest point. I hope this story appeals to some and I'll try my best to put some more detail in to it, I won't be writing out everything about costumes though, as I hope that people who read this know what the various costumes look like. I will however say what costumes they are wearing... I hope I can write this well. ^^' It's a bit of a weird story and the details are meh... But, I'll try to make it enjoyable for all and for those interested... I used a song for inspiration while writing this, and to those interested... It's: Finding Myself by Smile Empty Soul  
><em>

_I hope all who read enjoy this story. - Rei._

* * *

><p>The sun was high in the sky, illuminating the path in front of those who chose to walk this path, the silence of the dirt road being broken with the sound of metalic footsteps resounding through the air, if anyone chose to walk the path they would have seen The Exile, Riven walking alone, however, not in her usual gear, she wore her Redeemed armor, having finally found peace within herself. As The Exile walked, she let out a heavy sigh as she pulled the green hood down, revealing her short hair and her crimson eyes, softly speaking to herself as she was making her way up a hill. "Just past this hill, and I will be back home..." A smile creeped onto the normally stoic warrior's face as she thought about how close she was to her 'home', the Institute of war. She took the time to walk up the hill to think back on what she'd done in the mean-time.<p>

Riven's thoughts took her back to when she left the Institute a few months earlier, serving in the League hadn't managed to 'cleanse' her mind of what plagued her, she apologized to all those in the League and went on her way in another Exile, just this time, she was determined to keep herself isolated until she had redeemed herself, the final step in her journey resulted in her returning to the fateful battlefield that still held the broken pieces of her blade, she left them there after speaking the words "My hands are stained, as is your blade... But we are finally redeemed." after saying this, she left the shattered blade and went on the return journey to the Institute of war.

Riven brought herself back to reality when she felt a breeze picking up, blowing her short hair gently as she came to the top of the hill, however, as her eyes fell upon where her destination lay, she felt her breathing slow from shock, her eyes frowing wide as she survayed the area, seeing nothing but a destroyed building, where the institute used to reside. Riven felt herself suddenly surging forward, more out of disbelief then anything, hoping she'd taken a wrong turn and that this was just some manor that had been forgotten in time, but as she drew closer, her fears were cemented as she saw bodies of former champions.

The Exile fell to her knee's as she looked over the bodies, her mind reeling with idea's about what happened, but as she looked around, Riven froze when she saw something strange, the void reaver, Kha'zix was laying dead next to The Outlaw gunman, Graves and The Enlightened one, Karma. Riven raised an eyebrow as she saw only those three around, but what caught her was that they didn't seem to have died fighting one another, but rather, fighting together as one. Riven was torn from her thoughts as a voice came from behind her, She knew who it belonged to, a former comrade in Noxus, The Hand of Noxus, Darius. "The Exile returns... Again, she caused more harm then good." Darius speaking in a more resigned tone then usual.

Riven cringed at the words, but took note in the tone, responding slowly and calmly, trying not to show how broken she seemed over this. "D-Darius... What... Happened here?" She sighed a little, as she waited for the 'mighty' Noxian to respond.

Darius let out a sigh as he thought she deserved to know what happened to her new home. "The people rose up against it... After so long... Someone finally turned the people against the League... It was a war... We were forced to fight... The summoners were the first to fall, despite our efforts... Many fell but... The war still rages... They were the first three to fall... We were all surprised to see the Void Beings defending the League... We never discovered their reasons... They all fell in battles... Even Cho'gath and Kassadin have fallen now..." Darius let out a sigh. "I remained here to get all of those who were away when it happened... You were the last to arrive. It's up to you... Do you wish to help the Champions of a now... Abolished Institute fight against those that used to support them Exile?"

Riven had sat and quietly listened, looking around at all the bodies now, seeing summoners and commoners alike, and when she heard the Mighty Darius ask for help, she couldn't help but sigh. "Fine... Looks like my Blade is fighting alongside you again Darius..." Riven sighed again and Darius simply nodded, but before he could start walking. "Can we at least bury them? They fought bravely to protect you and others..."

Darius simply nodded, with the hours ticking away before them, Darius and Riven quickly went about burying the brave champions that had fought for the safety of others.

After a few days travel, Darius had led Riven to a small camp hidden away in a valley, even Riven didn't know this valley existed, as they walked into the camp, Riven shuddered as she heard the familiar draggined of chains, no doubt the Chain Warden, Thresh. Riven looked around the camp, taken back at how so many champions had put their pasts behind them, Thresh and Lucian in the same camp without killing each other, but Riven was also shocked at how many were missing and just how many had their belongings hanging from a wall that said 'To those that have lost the fight', Riven looked at many of them seeing just how much she recognized. She saw Vi's gauntlets, The spinning Axes that belonged to Draven, The Sword that belong to Garen, The goggles that once Belong to the Wuju Bladesman, Master Yi and many others, but Riven stopped herself as she sighed, when she heard a familar voice speak to her.

"The Cycle of Life and Death continues Exile... We cannot escape from it..." Even if Riven didn't not recognize the voice, she would of known who it was just from how they spoke, It belonged to The Curator of the Sands, Nasus. "I am glad you are here... We were all worried about you." The Curator spoke, happy that they finally found the only champion they hadn't heard from in the past weeks.

Riven shook her head a little. "I know that we'll never escape from it... However... I plan to fight for those that have already lost this fight... And find the one who turned the people against us.. And refused to let us return to our homes peacefully.." She gripped her Broken sword tightly, growling a little.

Nasus smiled and walked away, many other champions walking over to greet Riven, most finding it hard to recognize her at first, Riven noticed that between all the 'Missing in action' wall and the rememberance wall and the champions that were around, only one was not mentioned anywhere or seen anywhere, but Riven didn't speak up at this point in time, choosing to just get up to date with those that remained at the camp, hidden from everyone.

Riven sat herself in a isolated corner of the camp, pulling her hood up again and buried herself into her thoughts, only to be interupted by The Eye of Twilight, speaking with his usual tone of voice. "You are worred about something Exile... Perhaps it has something to do with The Will of the Blades..." Riven went stiff at this, hoping Shen would stop there, but he didn't "Exile... I will put your mind at ease. She is safe and is on her way back to camp as we breathe and speak. Get your mind and body rested, or talk to the others." With that, Shen walked away, Leaving Riven to mull over her own thoughts.

Riven sighed a little as she pulled herself up to her feet, walking to what she assumed to be the makeshift bar of the camp, and entered it, surprised to see many more of the champions in there, looking around, she found comfort in seeing Lee Sin, Jax, Ashe, Braum, Shyvana and Lucian in there, with Gragas behind the bar, serving drinks. A smile found it's way onto Riven's face as she sat down in a corner of the bar, ordering a drink as she heard the hearty Laughter of Braum, drinking with Jax and Gragas now. Riven heard the seat next to her being occupied and turned to see who sat there, surprised to see Lucian sitting next to her of all people. "Purifier... It surprises me that you are as calm as you are when Thresh is here... And with all the champions missing..." Riven spoke with a respectful tone.

Lucian smiled slightly as he sipped his drink, shaking his head "Riven, Just call me Lucian.. We're past titles here... And I'm like this because we're all in trouble here... I'm willing to put my... Vengeance on a back seat... Even the Chain Warden is struggling in the current state of affairs..." As Lucian went to continue, he was cut off by Braum raising his voice above everyone.

"My friends! Let us all make a toast!" He laughed heartily and grinned. "To those that are here now, that have lost the fight and to those yet to return! We fight for you, with you and in rememberence!" Everyone smiled and lifted their drinks, including Riven and Lucian, which surprised the Exile herself, that she was raising her glass, but she was doing it out of respect.

The night went on and Riven left the others to their drinks, walking to the tents that housed the champions now, looking for one that wasn't claimed, quickly crawling in and 'closing' it, as soon as her head hit the pillow, she soon passed out, mumbling in her sleep.

**To be continued... Again. **

* * *

><p><em>Okay, this story is all over the place right now... And I plan on sorting some of this out as time goes on, and I will reveal more of the story in the next chapter... And mayhaps, get some hints of romance going... And maybe even bring a few champs into the 'main' scene. :D I hope people enjoy this pretty... 'fractured' Fan-fic as much as I've done so far. DX All comments welcome, both hating and supporting. I wanted to get two of my favorite 'top-laners' in the main scene for this. Riven and Irelia... I also plan to have Nasus be a main character. :D Anyway, I'll try to write a chapter or so every-day. However, Next week I'm on holiday and won't be able to post anything.<em>

_Enjoy all! :D -Rei._


End file.
